


Don't Come Any Closer

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, I HC that Gundham and Celeste should live together, M/M, More characters to come, Oh yeah and I made Masaru Leon's little brother fight me, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), So i made them half siblings, Souda still has his abusive father dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Kazuichi has his reasons for being nervous to start the school year. Not only does he have to meet new people, but he also has to get those people to either leave him alone or tolerate him.Gundham's situation is a little different. His kind mother went MIA a year ago, and when trying to track her down, he found out that his mother had had another child. So now he was living with Celeste, opening him up to all sorts of new experiences.But they're not the only ones going to school. So throughout this fanfic, which accidentally turned into a Soudam fic, various other POVs will be heard, as additional excerpts to the story.





	Don't Come Any Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this, and I don't know if this is a dead fandom on here or not, but either way, I am here, and as any intelligent person, I decided to start by writing Gundham's character (This is sarcasm, I am an idiot), who is most likely one of the easiest characters to misrepresent. ((And also I love him)). 
> 
> PS. I started in Celeste's point of view rather than Gundham's, even though most of the time it will be in either Kazuichi's or Gundham's, because In that situation, she held more insight than Gundham would've, and I like giving more people the chance to have a POV.

"GUNDHAM!" An impatiently annoyed voice boomed across a large household, begging an immediate response.  
"I have been summoned?" Gundham inquires in response, entering the room the voice had come from. Typically, with others, he would add more spice to his reply, but the affair he was currently dealing with occurred way too often in the recent months for such effort to be worthwhile.  
"If one of your.... _things_ makes a mess in my room one more time, they're dead. _All_ of them," The angered girl said, glaring at a ripped open pillow on her floor, with scratch marks embedded in the designs.  
Instead of replying in a frightened way, Gundham merely laughed in his extravagant way of doing so, "Fuhaha... FUHAHAHA! You think that the Dark Devas of Destruction would stoop lower than this foul pit of Hell? Foolish. They have done nothing of the sort. It appears that I have been mistaken about you, Celes, if you would have made such an incorrect assumption."  
In response, the red-eyed girl rolled her eyes in response, "Then how else do you explain _this,_ Gundham?" She asks, pointing to the mess on her floor.  
"The truth is too much for a mere mortal like you, but it does not faze Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice. It seems there has been a betrayal within your own clan," Gundham says, amused.  
"What do you mean?" Celes asks with a groan. Even though the two had been living together for months, after finding out that they were half-siblings, Celeste still couldn't fully comprehend everything he said. Sometimes she wished she could shove a hand down his throat and cut his bullshit for him. On the other hand, he wasn't _completley_ intolerable, so...  
"It was the Grand Bois Chéri," Gundham said carefully, this time uncertain of how the gambler would respond.  
Instantly, Celeste attempted to argue with Gundham, thinking that her precious cat would do nothing of the sort, before glancing over at her cat and seeing some fluff from her pillow stuck in his claws. With the revelation, she dropped it, merely whispering an, "Oh. I see."  
"'Tis okay. I grant this mistake forgotten, so long as you never put your petty blame on the Dark Devas of Destruction ever again!" And with that, Gundham disappeared down the hallway, leaving Celeste by her lonesome to finish getting ready for the utmost worst part of her day: School.  
  
-0-  
  
Kazuichi Souda got ready for school a little differently than the others, being as quiet as can be, out of fear that he would wake his father.  
Kazuichi did not look like the type to get bullied, especially because of the appearance he fabricated for himself, but it always seemed to happen, no matter what he did. All he could hope for was a better year, especially now that he was starting Hope's Peak Academy. But that didn't mean he didn't keep trying new things to change it. This year, his new addition were coloured contacts, so he could ditch his glasses once and for all.  
After he placed his hot-pink contact lenses in his eyes, he fashioned himself into his bright yellow jumper, and proceeded to braid a section of his hair.  
Looking in the mirror, he groaned at his badly layered hair, and grabbed his signature beanie to cover it up. Afterwards, he looked back into the mirror, and stared.  
"This is going to be a good year," Souda whispered to himself, not knowing whether to believe it or not.  
He pulled out his phone to check the time, and almost dropped it when he saw it. _Shit_. He was running late. Quickly, he stumbled across his room in order to grab his bright yellow sneakers and his backpack, before heading out his window (another protective measure to keep away from his dad).  
On the drive to school, Souda couldn't keep a clear head. Not only was he going to be expected to remember all these new names, but he was also going to have to find out once and for all whether this was going to be a good school year or not.  
A knot formed in his stomach, but he kept driving. There was no use being nervous. It's either going to be great, or it's not. Either way, Kazuichi could get through it. He always has.  
  
-0- Additional Excerpt -0-  
  
  
Leon spent part of his morning excited for the approaching school year, and the other half dreading it. On one hand, there were the females of Hopes Peak to look forward to, but on the other, he didn't know how much longer he could take it. The school year starting meant that baseball season was also starting, and he'd have to endure everything it'd entail, even though he hated every minute of it. He'd much rather spend his days like Maizono, being able to turn every head and sing to her hearts content without any backlash whatsoever.  
"Leon!" An excited voice interrupted Leon's thoughts, and he saw a small boy bouncing up and down in excitement, "Are you excited for school today?"  
To that, Leon had to laugh. Because he didn't know. He didn't know what to think. But he couldn't let his little brother in on that. So he grinned, and replied, "Of course! Maybe I can even finally get Maizono to date me."  
The funny thing was, even though that was all Leon talked about, he didn't know if he even liked her. Saying he did was just an excuse to get himself closer to the music industry, and finally feel like he had something to focus on, so his wondering thoughts didn't get a chance to take over his brain.  
"Like that'll ever happen!" Masaru said with an innocent, teasing laugh.  
But Leon wasn't in the mood to tease back. So he just gave a weak smile, and said, "Yeah. You're probably right."  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this was a short beginning, as I am simply testing the waters as of now. If this seems like something you could be interested, please express so, so I know whether to continue this or not. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
